Camelia Blood
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: Tsubaki Sawada was a normal girl who aimed to be a voice actress but everything changed when she met Yuuki, the God of Spirits. Tsubaki and her friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto all set out on many adventures such as fighting spirits, finding out sad backgrounds, and learning how to make friends. Tsuna x OC
1. Tsubaki Flowers

**Genre**: Action, Supernatural, Drama, Comedy, Psychological (?), Horror (?), Josei, Romance, Harem, Mystery (?), Slice of Life (?)**  
**

**Characters**: Tsunayoshi Sawada (Tsubaki Sawada), Kyoya Hibari, Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, Mukuro Rokudo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Original Characters

**Disclaimer:** As you might suspect I do not own the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I don't even own this story (my partner, Kotori does) but the story is original so I hope you like it! Critics welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tsubaki Flowers**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Why was I running? No one other than the Kyoya Hibari was chasing me, of course I'd run. Only at the age of 13, and I was already called useless. In fact, I would proudly state that my name is No-Good Tsubaki.

"Come back here herbivore. I need to punish you."

"No way in hell!" I shouted, running out of Namimori Middle, my school.

As I wandered around, I hid near a shrine. For sure, Hibari-san wouldn't find me here.

"Oh, there's a girl here~."

Alarmed, I looked up to see a boy around my age. He had silver, fluffy hair and wore a fox mask. Even though it was summer, he wore a scarf. He probably attends a different school because I've never seen that uniform before.

"Um sorry, did I interrupt you while you were praying to the gods?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and picked up a leaf that was on the floor.

"I choose you." He said, and then left me alone in the shrine.

"What a strange person."

"Indeed. Now, Tsubaki, the punishment is going to be even scarier because you attempted to run away from me."

I screamed as Hibari-san appeared in front of me. He was preparing to strike me with his tonfa but I jumped to the top of the shrine roof and got away.

"My life would have ended if it weren't for my jumping power." I muttered to myself as I jumped from roof to roof, not even caring that I was wearing a skirt. I mean, no one really looks up these days. Rolling up the sleeves on my uniform, I took a break on a certain stranger's rooftop. Some people would call me a delinquent, others would say I'm just a loser. It doesn't matter if I'm skipping class either way, there's nothing to do in there. I'd rather spend my precious time practicing on the new song I have to sing. Yes, I am a voice actor but I specialize in singing. This song that I was given wasn't to my liking at first because it was rather scary, but now I really liked it. It was called Akakakushi and was rather creepy at times so I could tell it was meant for the horror movie I was currently playing a voice role in. I was the main character, a poor girl that wandered into the world of spirits and was chased endlessly by spirits who want to eat her. She dies many times but for some reason she always reincarnates and soon turns into a spirit herself and wanders the human world looking for people to eat.

"In the spiral door where Ubusuna laid; Your hand offered Camellia flowers.

In my inner shrine of dream, it was blooming and has a fragrant scent all night long-"

I finished the first verse pretty nicely. Smiling to myself at the soft, but pretty voice I was able to make and the strained voice that I changed to during the middle of the song.

"That's a pretty creepy song but I like it."

I looked up to see the same boy near the shrine standing next to me on the roof. He smiled at my alarmed look.

"You've got a very pretty voice."

"Thank you. I've got the talent of multivoice."

"Oh, that's pretty cool! You can change your voice to a different variety of people, right?"

I nodded my head. He held a leaf to his mouth and his smile disappeared.

"I like you even more now. You'll be my wife." He said and his smile reappeared at my shocked reaction.

"What!?" I screamed.

"You're going to be my wife. You see, I'm the god of spirits and most humans look alike to me so I decided if I ever find a human that looks different, they will be my wife."

"But I don't want to get married yet! I still have a career I want to pursue!"

"You can still pursue it. I'm the one who should be worried because I'm breaking the rules."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, the god of spirits is supposed to eat his wife but you're too interesting~."

"That's, that's absurd! What happens if I no longer interest you?!"

"I'll eat you."

"I don't want that!" I said, stomping my foot on the ground.

"It's okay, I'll never get bored of you."

"But, you can't, I'm also a mafia boss." I unwillingly said.

A few days ago, I had been told that I was chosen to be a mafia boss for the Vongola Family by the world's greatest hitman, Reborn, who's also a child.

"Oh, that's so much more interesting~!" The boy said, as his eyes lit up.

"It is not! I don't even want to become a mafia boss!"

"It's okay, you'll make a great hitman! My name is Yuuki by the way. What's your name?"

"My name is Tsubaki Sawada. Wait, why am I telling you this!?"

He laughed a little, which made me calm down. He didn't seem bad at all. In fact, he seemed a little like a child who has yet to discover this world.

"Tomorrow there's a festival, do you want to go with me?" He asked me.

I stared at him as sparkles flew through his eyes. Sighing, I sadly agreed.

"Okay, I'll go with you." A small smile appeared on my lips.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your school tomorrow!"

"You know which school I attend!?"

"It's Namimori Middle, right? After all, I've been watching you for a long time."

"That's kind of creepy."

He simply smiled and then jumped down from the roof. I laughed a little as he waved goodbye and then headed towards the shrine.

"Well, although I'm against it, I'll admit it, this will be pretty interesting."

I decided to take a nap on the roof, hoping no one would notice me. To put me to sleep, I sang a song that my father taught me when I was little. It was said to protect me.

"Late at night in the autumn during my trip alone, I've been suffering from the feeling of empty sadness.

I miss my hometown, mom, and dad so much.

What I see in my dreams are roads back home." I sang before falling asleep.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Yuuki Yesterday

**Chapter 2: Yuuki Yesterday**

"Wake up, herbivore."

"Five more minutes..."

"Wake up now. Not only have you escaped punishment, but you skipped class."

That voice. Where have I heard it before? Wait, it's Hibari! I screamed. How did he get up here!? Wait, I was on the ground. What was going on?

"But, I thought I was on the roof earlier."

"No, I found you on the ground."

"Then, who brought me down?"

"Like I'd know."

Suddenly, I noticed a small slip of paper on my chest. I unfolded it and began to read.

"Since you were sleeping so peacefully, I put you down on the floor. After all, you might slide off the roof if you sleep up there! Be more careful, my wife.

-Yuuki"

"Yuuki!?" I shouted.

"Who?" Hibari asked.

"Nothing, he's just my husband."

"Husband?"

"Although it's not official yet."

"...you're not allowed to be in a relationship yet."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted it! I was forced to!"

"Just decline."

"He might eat me if I do."

"I'll bite you if you don't."

"I don't know, I think being bitten sounds better than being eaten."

"Did you just talk back to me, herbivore?"

"Eh!? I'm so sorry!" I shouted, bowing down to him.

He looked away and I took that as my chance. Grabbing my school bag, I jumped back up to the roof and started to hop away as he chased me on the ground. School was over so I had to quickly go to my voice lessons.

"I'm here!" I shouted, stopping in front of a small brown house.

"What took you so long Tsubaki!?" A man approached the door. This was Takumi, my voice lesson teacher. He had a very pretty voice, that was at the same time manly.

"The other voice actors are already here. Where were you?" He said, less sternly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the roof and then got caught by Hibari-san."

"That's what you get for skipping classes."

"Eh he he."

"But seriously with that voice and those looks, you could become an idol."

"But I want to become a voice actor!"

"Okay, okay, I understand. Either way, get inside because I think I see Kyoya running towards you." Takumi said, pushing me inside his house and closing the door.

As I entered the voice recording room, I saw two boys.

"Hello, my name is Byakuran. It's a pleasure to work with you, Tsubaki-chan~." A boy with white hair said teasingly.

"I hope we get along fine!" I said, waving hello to the other boy.

He waved back shyly. Unlike the other, he had red hair and wore a lot of bandages.

"My name's Enma." He finally said.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's get to work." Takumi said, patting me on the head.

I smiled at him as I went towards the other two.

"Recording in three...two...one."

Enma began to talk in a rather manly voice.

"A child of 13, trapped in a world of spirits. The only one who can save her is her herself. But, can she really do it?" He finished and I began to sing the opening.

Takumi gave me a thumbs up once I finished. Then I proceeded to voice act, with a scared voice.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Mom, dad, Anna, where are you? Anyone, can anyone help me?"

"I can." Byakuran continued.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friendly soul~." He replied happily.

"Is that so? Can you help me, I need to know-"

"I'll help eat you!" Byakuran interrupted.

I screamed at a horrifying pitch, like I was truly scared.

"Quit it." Enma said and a thunk followed after as the character hit the other in the show.

"Why? She looks so yummy."

"We'll get to eat her latter. Let's just get her inside. That way we can apply the spices."

"Oh, the spices! Which one are we going to use?"

"Fear."

My character sat there dumbfounded as the people helped her into the town of spirits. Then the recording stopped as Takumi began to clap.

"Wonderful! You three really are the best!" He said, happily, while hugging me.

I smiled all the way as I went home. But as soon as I returned, I saw Yuuki sleeping on the porch. He had taken off his scarf and was using it as a pillow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, poking his cheek.

"Ah, there you are!" He hugged me, while I tried to resist.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your mother let me live here."

"What!?"

"That's a cute expression. Well, I told her we're married and she let me stay!"

I sighed. Why mother? Sometimes I did not understand her.

"But I'm really happy. I've always been locked up alone in the shrine. So you're my first friend!"

I stared at him as he happily said those sincere words. A smile appeared on my face.

"Then I'm happy to be your first friend!"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. A Day At School (for once)

**Chapter 3: A Day at School (For Once)**

"Bye mom! Bye Yuuki!" I shouted, as I put on my shoes.

"You better come home in time, No-Good Tsubaki."

"Okay, okay, Reborn." I said, closing the door behind me as Yuuki waved me goodbye.

I had to make sure I stayed at school for a full day or else Hibari-san would be sure to kill me. But sadly, I was running late and a whole crowd was around the school. Sighing, I jumped onto the school roof and hurried down the stairs to my classroom. Everyone was looking out the window.

"What's the matter?" I asked my friend Kyoko.

"They just said that a girl from Class 1-B disappeared!" She said horrified.

"What?!"

"She didn't come home last night but she was in the school grounds."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw her here last night before I left!"

Don't tell me. Was it the mafia? Was Reborn testing me?

"Don't worry. I'll tell you the details later." A familiar voice said above me.

I looked up to see Yuuki. Kyoko looked up too and immediately blushed.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted.

"I didn't know when school ends so I figured I'd just stay by your side." I sighed.

"Anyway, for now, return home."

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"I have to protect you."

"I can manage myself."

"Yeah but this one's different from the people you've fought before." He said, resting his head on my head.

"Okay, I get it. Protect me." I said, patting his head.

He smiled and then left to the back of the room.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked me.

"Oh, that's Yuuki and he's my-"

"He's so handsome! I think I'm in love!"

Oh no. What am I going to do? My best friend fell in love with my husband.

"I'm happy for you but you should watch out, he's really dangerous."

"That's even better, I love dangerous guys!"

What's with girls loving bad guys? Personally, I'd like to live a safe and normal life but hey no one asked for my opinion.

"Well but, somehow, we ended up marrying." I blurted out.

I need to save my friend before she gets eaten.

"But I don't care. I want him." Kyoko said, glaring at me.

What? Did this girl just lose her nice-girl act?

"Don't get in my way." Kyoko said, turning around.

"I'm not. I was kind of forced to get married either way."

She turned around and a bright smile was on her face.

"I knew Tsubaki wasn't interested in marrying!"

Yeah, right. Totally. You just doubted me five seconds before.

"Hey, No-Good Tsubaki, you finally came to class." Hana Kurokawa told me. She was a girl who always teased me. But, she's not a bad person.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Yuuki suddenly whispered into my ear.

"I've found the culprit. She's in this room."

"Who is it?"

Yuuki pointed to a girl with short black hair sitting in the front. She wore a kind smile on her lips as she greeted everyone who came in.

"Are you sure? She looks pretty friendly and nice to me."

"Trust me. She's almost the same as me. Except she's a spirit who loves to eat humans. And her next target is, you."

"Oh wonderful!" I shouted aloud. Everyone's eyes fell on me.

"...I almost won the lottery! You know, almost winning the lottery makes you think of all the stuff you can buy and..."

"A ha, it's you again No-Good Tsubaki!" Everyone blurted out laughing.

"No-Good Tsubaki?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yeah, she's bad at everything she does." A boy in my class said. Markovich. How dare he.

"No, she's good at singing and she can jump from roof to-" But I covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Huh?" Markovich, oh wait, that wasn't his name, asked. I think I just offended every Markovich on the planet.

"Well, either way, the best girl in the class has to be our school's idol, Kyoko Sasagawa!" I forgot his name so it'll be Markovich, said.

"Really? I think the prettiest in the class is Tsubaki."

"Well it's true that No-Good Tsubaki is the prettiest, but Kyoko's definitely the best!"

"No, but you don't know the real-"

"It's okay Yuuki. Let's not start a war."

After all, Kyoko was already glaring at me.

"But they offended you and I don't like-"

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Yuuki stared at me, worried. I simply smiled at him. Classes were delayed due to the police investigation so kids wandered around.

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted.

Nope, not talking to me.

"Tsubaki!"

I don't know who Tsubaki is. Oh wait, that's me.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to see two boys run after me. One had silver hair and the other had dark black, like Kyoya, but it was Yamamoto of the baseball team. Silver hair dude had a frown while the other had a smile. These two people were the most popular kids in the school. Heh, Yuuki looks cuter. Wait, did I just brag about my husband? I did not just do that. Well, since I need to be protected by Yuuki, he was with me at all times so he must have affected me with that "maturity" of his.

"You, I overheard your conversation earlier. What were you talking about?" Silver hair, I think his name was Gokudera, asked.

"It was nothing." I said, walking away.

"No I need to know. After all, I have a feeling something like this happened to me when I was younger." Gokudera said, holding onto my hand to make me stop.

"And I'm just his friend accompanying him!"

"You are not my friend."

I stared at Yuuki and he nodded his head.

"This kid here is my husband, Yuuki."

"What?!"

"I know, it's weird, I'm married. Well, almost married. Anyway, he's also the God of Spirits. So, basically he can control them but it takes up his energy and he gets really tired after controlling one spirit."

"What about the missing girl?"

"She was the victim, or prey, of a spirit who likes to eat humans."

"This spirit? Where is she?"

"She's in our class."

"Wow, I never knew. Who's her next target?"

"Me."

"Aren't you in danger then!?"

"I know how to fight spirits. You see, it takes years of training, but you release your chi and attack the spirit."

"Chi?"

"You wouldn't know. It takes years to learn."

"How can we protect ourselves?"

"Like I'd know! Stay out of it, I guess."

"No, but we want to fight!"

"I agree." Yamamoto said.

"In that case, I could make weapons that can attack spirits only." Yuuki said.

"Why didn't you make one for me!?"

"Well, it's cuter when you use your hands."

I face-palmed as Yamamoto laughed.

"Here, I'll give you the ones I had on hand. Here's dynamite for you." He said, handing Gokudera bombs.

"It may look like normal bombs but they work only on spirits. This sword is for you." He said, giving Yamamoto a katana.

"A katana?"

"Well, you play baseball, right? I figured you could use that knowledge in the samurai style."

"Thanks! These are pretty neat toys! What's the name of the game we're playing?" Yamamoto laughed.

"It's not a game, baseball freak!"

While the two of them argued, well it was a one-sided argument I turned my attention to Yuuki.

"What about you? How are you going to fight?"

"I'll use a scythe. It's a scythe given specifically to the God of Spirits. But, I won't be that helpful with this since it's pretty hard to swing around."

"So then how are you going to protect you?"

"In every way I can. Rest assured, I've used this scythe so many times I can swing it normally now."

"Heh, is that so? Let's go and kill that spirit now!" I shouted, running towards the classroom.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Spirit Hunting

**Chapter 4: Spirit Hunting**

"Ugh, we've been looking for hours and yet we can't find it!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"I found it!" Yamamoto screamed.

"You did?"

"A chocolate bar. Boy was I hungry."

"Stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted, punching him.

"So all this time we've been searching, you were searching for lunch?"

"Kinda." Yamamoto said, with his trademark grin.

"Hey, she's in this classroom." Yuuki pointed to the Art Room.

"Okay, we need to make a plan. Who should go in their first?" I said but Gokudera already barged in.

"Okay, no plan. Have it your way." I said, still in hiding.

"Oh, hello. You startled me a little!" The spirit said.

"Ah, do you know where Tsubaki is? We promised to meet here and I can't seem to find her anywhere."

She really is after me.

"Spit it out. I know you're a spirit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey, Tsubaki, where you lying to us?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Tsubaki? Where is she? My lunch." The girl smirked.

This is why we needed a plan.

"What the heck!? Why do you even want to eat her?"

"She's delicious. After all, she's got so much spiritual power."

"Are you a spirit Tsubaki?"

"Of course not!" I shouted, coming out of my hiding spot as Yuuki and Yamamoto followed me.

"There you are. MY LUNCH!" She shouted coming at me.

I punched her in the stomach and then proceeded to faster punches all over her body.

"Whoa there. Don't come so close." I said.

I backed up from her after delivering some punches.

"Yamamoto!" I shouted.

Yamamoto cut her and Gokudera fired a bomb.

"Ha ha ha, foolish humans. That's not enough."

"Watch out, Tsubaki!" Yuuki shouted, swinging his scythe at her once the smoke disappeared. We all ran out of the room and quickly closed the door.

"Yeah, fighting all around the school. Whoo! What is this Middle School of the Spirits?" I said, leaning against the door.

"Either way, we can't fight her in the Art Room." Yuuki said.

"Yeah, the mannequins got in the way." Gokudera continued.

"Mannequins? I thought those were people turned to stone! A ha ha!" Yamamoto said.

"Just how stupid are you baseball freak?"

"Let's go to the roof! It's wider there!"

"But, isn't Hibari there?" Yamamoto asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll avoid him."

"Okay, Tsubaki!"

I opened the window, climbed on the small ledge and jumped up towards the roof with a perfect landing. Even Hibari-san was startled by my sudden jump.

"How'd she do that?"

"Like I'd know baseball freak?"

Luckily for Yuuki, I had been holding onto his hand so I brought him up with me. Yamamoto and Gokudera soon came up with me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's following us but we lost her for a little while."

"Herbivores, what is going on?"

"We've got no time to explain. Just attack the girl who appears."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it." I glared at him, he looked surprised, and then nodded his head.

"Tsubaki, I'm not going to fight."

"Why not?"

"You can handle it on your own." He said.

"Suit yourself." I said, with a laugh.

"You're a weird couple." Gokudera interrupted.

As we waited for the girl, we heard the voices coming from below.

"Hey, what's going on up there?"

"Is that No-Good Tsubaki?"

I shook them out of my mind.

The doorknob twisted.

"My lunch, my lunch, my lunch."

Her short black hair was now covering her face and her eyes were bloodshot. Blood was oozing out of her mouth.

"Ew, creepy." Yamamoto remarked, with a little laugh.

"Heh, that's the first time I heard the true you." I said, kicking the spirit and then jumping back towards the others. Hibari went up to attack and then I remembered. Normal weapons won't work on the spirit.

"Hibari-san, stand back! You're going to be eaten!"

He didn't listen and his attack didn't work. The spirit took Hibari's leg and bit it. Yamamoto ran up to the spirit and swung his katana.

"I've got this. Take Hibari to Yuuki."

I nodded my head, while I carried Hibari to Yuuki.

"Sorry, I forgot normal weapons don't work on spirits."

"It's okay. I forgot too. But this is bad, a spirit's bite has a large amount of poison in it. It heals within a day though."

"Take care of him, please."

"Got it."

I returned to the other two who were throwing bombs at it and attacking with the sword.

"Gokudera, can I use a bomb?"

"What are you going to-" But he couldn't continue as I had jumped up into the sky.

I locked my knees together as I prepared to attack from above. As I fell down with maximum speed I hit the spirit releasing a large amount of chi as it screamed in agony. Then I threw the bomb at it. The spirit fell to the floor, closed it's eyes, and then disappeared.

"We...did...it." I said, shocked.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. There's Never an End if there was No

**Chapter 5: There's Never an End if there was No Beginning**

When I was younger, I was always bullied. People called me useless and sometimes even my mother thought this way. I wanted to change. No, I wanted friends. People called me disgusting and sometimes they'd throw rocks or twigs at me. I had to endure it all, the pain and emotions. Sometimes when people were angry, that'd take it out on me. They'd beat me up until they were satisfied. Often, spirits would do the same thing. But at the time, I thought they were normal humans. That was when I learned how to use chi when I attacked and how to jump at really high levels. I needed to protect myself from the bullies or surely one day, this body of mine would wear out to the point I'd die. Because I know, those bullies always wanted to kill. Each day, I woke up to each day I went to bed my life was always threatened. In the daytime, and during the middle of the day I had to face bullies and spirits. At the end of the day, it would be the spirits. I was slowly getting tired of always having to take the pain so I fled by jumping. I grew tired. Why did I have to be born into this world? Why couldn't I have at least one friend? But I now had a friend, his name was Yuuki.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Yamamoto said.

"Yes?"

"Next time, you're fighting spirits tell us and we'll help." Gokudera continued.

"Why?"

They then continued to speak in unison.

"Because we're friends of course!"

Suddenly, tears flowed down my cheek. I had friends. For the first time in my life, I had friends.

"Isn't that good?" Yuuki said, hugging me.

"Yeah, it's really great!" I cried.

**-End of Volume 1: Love Words-**

* * *

So yeah this volume was called Love Words just to let you know since I didn't bother telling you that until now. I hope you liked it and there will be more chapters to come. I give all the writing credit to Kotori. I, Yami just posted it. Later on it will get dramatic, just warning you, so stay tuned for more adventures of Tsubaki!


	6. Extra

**Extra**

"Speaking of which, how can you see Yamamoto, Hibari, and Gokudera?"

"Ah, I can see my wife's friends."

"Hibari-san's a friend?"


End file.
